In general, for example, a technology of displaying an image (moving image) on a liquid crystal display apparatus (display) based on an image signal output from an image sensor is known.
For example, the quality of the image displayed on the liquid crystal display apparatus relies on the environment around the image sensor. Therefore, the display control of an image in the liquid crystal display apparatus may be changed in accordance with the environment. In such a case, the display control of an image should be appropriately performed in terms of the load and the image quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus.